Player Builds
WARNING: THIS CONSISTS OF INTERIM MATERIAL AND AS SUCH IS RATHER ELEMENTARY. CONSIDER ADDING TO THIS ARTICLE PLEASE! So you're gungho about playing the game and collecting trinkets and leveling them up. Great! But there's a lot more to this game than ramming trinkets into slots and hoping it all works out somehow. Every Trinket favors a certain playstyle for the given weapon or other support characteristics given. Basically your build will determine your playstyle. Here are some choices you'll have to make. Offense or Defense Generally speaking you'll be given the option to maximize weapon damage and pickups or health and armor pickups. The cultist gloves for instance gives a massive boost to health and armor and their pickups, while Marine gloves gives you quicker reload speeds and more plentiful ammo pickups. Do you tend to rely on pickups? get trinkets that give you buffs to pickups. Do you take a lot of damage? better bulk up on armor and armor protection ratings. Do you find you're running out of bullets? Invest in ammo pickup trinkets. Generally speaking, you either are planning to dodge and weave your way out of damage or you plan to tank your way through it, so depending on your strategy you might want a marine figurine if you intend to run around and spray and pray, or you might want a gladiator or panda if you intend to stand your ground and fight. Once you figure that out, you will need to specialize your attacks for max efficiency. Gun Builds Basically you must choose the right tool for the job: if it's crowd control, pick a heavy weapon or a SMG. if it's raw damage, pick a pistol or a shotgun. If it's ammo efficiency, make sure you get a melee buff. Generally speaking, each weapon has a specific role. Melee is the ultimate ammo saver. If you can get health leech and stamina regen, theoretically you never need to pick up a single item. However that's a very specific playstyle. You can either tank it up with high armor and armor efficiency gear, or you can have a more damage centric model of melee. Pistols can be used in conjunction with the correct figurine and gloves and ammo holder to either emphasize per shot damage (magnum mod), ghost chance (phobos marine, extended mag, ghost mag holder or ghost ammo bag), Critical and handling (tactical kit), or you could do a mixture of figurines and weapon parts to your liking, but most specialize for max effciency. In general it's the most varied option. Shotguns fall into a pretty narrow category: Either you want to improve damage and reload speed, or damage and choke: either wide or narrow spread. SMG is going to either follow accuracy or reload speed. RINGS While not as important as figurines and gloves, rings can enhance a playstyle and round out the bonuses quite nicely. Later on they can add up to a significant bonus, with a lot of time and sacrifice. Fortunately there's quite a expansive section on Rings to help you navigate your choices. Examples: TODO here will go some examples of successful rank specific playstyles.